The Other Girl
by CaeCaeLovelyy
Summary: It's a dangerous game messing with some one who's married. The stakes are high but their hopes are higher.


I wake up with a pounding headache and look around me to see where the hell I am. I turn to see pictures on the wall of my once arch enemy, now my partner at work, and his family two small children who looks so much like him and his beautiful wife who's away with the kids visiting her parents for the week. I know this beach house like the back of my hand because we use the excuse of having conventions at least once a month to get away from the stressful life back home. I reach for the bottle of Advil on the side table and take the glass of water and throw back a few pills to rid myself of the hang over. I rack my brain thinking of what happened the night before and slowly I remember the amazing night I had and smile to myself. My phone buzzes on the dresser and I get up quickly to see who it is. Seeing its my husband I take a deep breath and pick it up and press talk.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I ask hoping my voice doesn't give away the fact I drank entirely too much the night before.

"Just checking up on you. You told me you'd call once you got back to the hotel after your convention and I waited up but never got the call." He replies and I squint my eyes and ball up my fist suddenly remembering I was too caught up in my moment with a co-worker that I never called.

"Sorry it was late and I figured you were sleeping." I answer him smoothly.

"I wasn't but that's alright, when does your flight come leave tonight?" He asks. Good he has no suspicion what so ever I sight in relief.

"Not until eight." I tell him and look at the clock its only 12 and I smile 'good I still have time to let loose before I have to go back home and put a front on acting like everything has to be perfect. But I love to relax too.

"Okay honey, well I'll see you around 10 then." He tells me. We quickly say our good-byes and hang up the phone.

I walk to the bathroom eager to use the restroom and find a note sitting on the counter for me. I pick it uh and scan it as I pee.

_'Went to go get some lunch that will settle well with our stomachs. Don't miss me too much. See you soon.'_

I decide to get into the shower and reminisce on what happened the night before. I know the time is coming where all of this will be out in the open because of some mistake or just not being safe enough. I don't believe I'll know what to do when the time comes because I've gotten to the point where I love him more then I do my finance and I know its wrong but I can't help it. My feelings for him flood me and consume me and I'll be broken when we have to stop, so I hold on to the memories I do have and drift back to the first time any of this ever happened.

**_"You know that you'll feel better after it happens. Just one single kiss that's all.' Draco tells me pulling me into his body trying to lean in for a kiss. We've snuck out into a empty hallway at your job and the way the butterflies erupt in my stomach I know how true it is but I don't want to give in to temptation and I bit my lip as a nervous habit. I've never cheated and I have never had a plan to either. That was until I got to know Draco on a more personal level and he wasn't just another enemy. He became more than that._**

**_"I can't do this to Ron, I refuse to be another girl who means nothing to you like your old secretary." I finally get out and pull myself out of his arms. He's warm and the touch of his hand makes my heart melt but I know that I've got to stay strong. Once it happens there's no turning back, I would have cheated on my fiancee and be the other girl that married women always find out about. And I don't know if I'm ready to be that other girl. I know I'd never want to find out about the other girl. He turns my face gently to look at him and my body feels like I've caught on fire. He looks me in the eyes and I feel him reading into my soul._**

**_"Hermione you are not just another girl like Sherry was. You will never be just another girl. There is just something about you that I can't explain and I don't know what to do. Your always there in the front of my head and all I know is I want to kiss you at least once to see if you feel this fire too." I finally give in and go for the kiss. Our lips touch softly at first and I inhale his scent and then it's a whirlwind of lust. Every thought, feeling of need, and want comes out and you can feel it as our kiss deepens When we pull away he gives me a look as if to say I told you so and I smile._**

**_"I love that beautiful smile of yours." He says as he smiles back at me. "It brightens my mood every time. I'm so lucky to have you as a partner at this place or I doubt I would have made it through as many cases as I have." He winks at me and I laugh._**

**_"Detective work is hard shit, but if your great at it that's all that matters." I reply to him as I tug on his hand giving him the idea that we need to go back to the office before someone comes looking for us. "Having a great partner makes it even easier if you ask me." I say once we start moving towards our office._**

At the time I thought it'd be the only kiss we'd share, but I was very mistaken. That started almost 2 years ago and we have yet to stop our sneaky ways because we've come to the conclusion that we will never be able to stop because the hate we had for each other at one point in time has involved into a love so strong and fiery that nothing in the world could bring us apart. When he looks at me I feel my face get hot. When we're kissing the world slows down and I can hear our breathing no matter how slow or fast it may be. And when we're making love I can feel things not even the strongest magic could make you feel. I'm attached to him as he is me and neither of us are trying to cut it off. It's like a dirty little secret we've had and we will continue to have as long as we stay partners at our job. And by the amount of cases we've solved there is no chance that our boss will ever be splitting us up.

Once I'm done rinsing my hair out I hear the bathroom door open. I smile as I add conditioner to my hair lathering it in. Draco comes in and kisses my neck as a greeting. I turn around and look into his steel blue eyes and smile as I lean in for a kiss. Our tongues roll in unison with each other and I can feel the heat build up in between my legs. He pulls away and pulls me into his tight embrace and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on lets finish up this shower and eat before our food gets cold." Draco whispers huskily into my ear. What a typical man, always thinking about food first. I nod my head and turn back to the water and work the conditioner out of my hair. We get out and dry off change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and slowly make our way down stairs.

We finish eating and Draco clears the table. I sip on my coffee until he reaches around me and takes the cup out of my hands and places it on the counter. I turn around to make a comment but his lips are already attached to mine. The passion erupts through out my body and I feel the heat return instantly between my legs. I pull him closer to my body and feel his penis hard against my chest and I know he's about to satisfy me for the last time before we go back home and pretend like we're nothing but partners. Pretend it doesn't hurt to see the other one with their wife or soon to be husband. Pretend that jealousy doesn't make us want to cut each other off, but know damn well it'll never happen until it needs to happen because we need each other that bad to make it through another day in this world.

We're on the kitchen table clothes striped off and thrown every which way on the floor. His tongue is making circles around my right nipple and I'm arching into him sucking in air quickly. His fingers are rubbing against my clit making my body start to shake a bit. I feel his tongue wander down my body and reach to the hottest, wettest part of my body. He sucks my thighs teasing me before he plunges his tongue deep inside my folds finally making me cry out in pleasure. He laps at my juices and sucks me until I climax and my breathing starts to regain stability.

He climbs on top of me and doesn't care to hesitate as he pushes his penis inside of me and I bit my lip in pleasure he pulls me closer to him and I can hear his small moans that turn me on more. I twist my fingers into his hair and he pulls mine so he can have full access to my neck and he starts to bite gently making sure not to leave marks of our sexual affair. My body is shaking and I get light headed because of the pure blitz. Before too long I'm moaning his name and he's pushing in me faster, harder, and we come in unison. He pulls out and helps me up from the table.

"I'm going to miss sleeping next to you tonight." He tells me as he kisses my lips gently.

"I miss you every night." I retort. Draco smiles, lets go and starts to hand me my clothes. We get dressed in silence and he grabs my hand as we walk up stairs to pack. Every time we have to say good bye is bitter sweet. We seem to lose our happy zeal. It's the worst time of the weekend and I know he hates it just as much as I do. We clean up the cabin with a little magic and we're on our way to the air port. In the rental car we give each other one more kiss before its back to a business.

"I think I love you, a little bit." Draco says and smiles. It's our way of saying I love you.

I think I love you a little bit too." I tell him with a half smile as we walk into the airport. This is the end of our crazy weekend get away and soon I'll be back into the arms of my high school sweetheart. But that isn't enough anymore. Not when my heart tells me I need to be with Draco. And I know his heart says the same thing but everything is complicated when you have a family. I understand it but doesn't mean I really like it. I sigh knowing tears are coming to my eyes. I'm tired of being the other women. I want to be the only women.

"See you tomorrow." And kiss him on the cheek. I walk into the airport by myself thinking he'll let me go but he doesn't. I feel his hand catch my arm as he spins me around. I look at him with a blurry vision and he frowns. This happens every time we say good bye.

"Hermione, don't cry baby please." He begs me. But I can't help it.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. I mean I just. . . This isn't easy." I finally get out.

"I know it isn't. If I could you know I'd be with you. You know that don't you?" He asks me his eyes looking into my soul just like when we first kissed.

"I know." Is all I say. He grabs my hand as if to say we can do this until we get back home. But it doesn't ever help. I go along with it and soon I'm sleeping on his shoulder on the plane. He wakes me up and gives me one last kiss before he's off to be daddy again.

"Hey babe." Ron says when I'm finally in the car with him after getting my luggage.

"Hey Ron." I tell him and try to put on my best fake smile. He falls for it as usual.

"How are you tonight?" He asks hinting that he wants to have sex.

"Tired, really tired, and I have to be at the office early tomorrow." I tell him. I can see in his face I let him down. We've been a good month without sex because I always come up with a reason to not go there. I don't ever want to make a mistake. That will ruin what Draco and I have worked so hard for. And like I said this morning. I don't want to let go of it. Not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think? All reviews welcome. Also want to Beta, send me a message. (:**


End file.
